


A Gift to Me

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Oral (Female Recieving), Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: What do you get the man who already has everything? Something that you both can enjoy… nothing. That you can wear later.





	A Gift to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fic with our Bucky! Enjoy!

It was a bright blue box with a large silver bow. And with a metallic red tag because that’s all Tony had. All the presents under the team tree were in various combinations of red and gold. All except that one because you’d bought the paper yourself.

“Last one,” Steve said from his seat on the floor. He had several packages piled up behind him, but he’d wanted to pass everything out before opening his. “And it’s for you, Buck.”

Bucky read the card to himself under his breath. “A present in two parts: one, a gift to me that’s really a gift to you, and two, I’ll wear it later tonight.” His eyes flashed up to yours, setting a flush aflame in your cheeks. The bow fell apart into a puddle of ribbon, which you snagged. Blue paper went everywhere, and the lid bounced off Sam’s head. Bucky upturned the box and… nothing came out. With a confused scrunch to his brow, he checked the bottom. Still nothing. He paused. His first viewing of How the Grinch Stole Christmas wasn’t scheduled until later that night, but the wicked grin he gave you suggested that he’d sneaked it. You squealed as he tugged you into his lap and kissed you, nipping at your pulse point. “I can’t wait,” he growled in your ear.

“Alright, alright,” Tony whined, “save it for the mistletoe, you two. Open your presents, Rogers.”

You made him wait through the movie. To keep him in anticipation, you kept your hand high on his thigh. Not touching anything higher. But wanting too. His arm around your shoulder tensed each time you circled your finger on his inner thigh. Bucky stole you away as soon as the shredded paper was thrown away and the last of the hot chocolate mugs placed in the dishwasher. He was nipping at your neck all the way to your shared room. But you locked him out.

“What? I don’t get to watch you put on my Christmas present?” he teased through the door.

“Nope.”

Bucky growled. “This door can’t stop me. No matter what Stark did to it.” As quietly as you could, you unlocked the door and hurried further into the room. “Let me in, Y/N. I will break down this door.”

“How ‘bout you try the knob first?”

When he opened the door, he was smirking. Then he caught sight of you resting on your side on the bed. Completely bare. He clicked the lock shut tight and let out a deep breath. Noticing how he’d barely moved after a few moments, you got up and took his hand. You tugged him to follow you until the mattress bumped into the back of your legs. He kept coming, toppling you over and caging you beneath him.

You gasped into his mouth as he kissed you. He groaned back as you curled your fingers into his hair. It broke in his throat as you palmed at his length through his jeans. His belt jingled and his clothes fell to the floor a bit at a time.

“Oh, would you look at that,” you giggled, “you got me the same present.”

With a grin, Bucky nosed along your jaw. “Sorta. Your present will cum a little later.” Before you could answer with your own pun, he dipped his head to your chest to suck your breasts into his mouth. As you whined and keened and arched, he wrapped one arm behind your waist to bring you closer. His length was trapped between you, warm and hard. You reached for it again. This time, Bucky caught your hand and intertwined your fingers.

He rolled onto his back and licked his lips. You knew what he wanted. And you weren’t going to argue. Taking the hint, you straddled his face, whimpering already at the scratch of his beard on your thighs. His hands gripped your waist. You were held in place as Bucky began to lap at your core. The pleased humming traveled from him through your body. He gripped your thighs around his head as you began to rock on his face. The coolness of his metal arm gave your body chill bumps, and his warm hand felt like fire against your flushed skin.

Just as you were reaching the end, Bucky stopped.

You whined and fell to one side. He traded your whines for whimpers, latching his lips around each of your breasts in turn. When you tried to curl your fingers in his hair, he batted your hands away.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby girl. But first I’m going to make you gush,” he growled. “All that teasing you’ve given me this week with avoiding mistletoe and then that act tonight during the movie. Then, when you can’t hold off anymore,” Bucky reached down and slowly began to pump his metal fingers in and out of your pussy, “you’re going to cum. Hard. On my cock. And the whole tower is going to know who is making you scream.” His thumb smoothed away where you had been biting your lip. “Can you scream for me, baby girl?”

You nodded.

“Might I suggest you start being vocal now?” His movements quickened, and his flesh hand flashed out to pin your lower body to the bed.

“Please, Bucky. Make me cum. Fill me up like only you can.”

He nipped under your jaw one more time. “All you had to do was ask.”

A few strokes later, he pulled away again before you could come undone. His mouth was on yours before you could protest. Flicking at your clit to distract you, he slotted between your legs and pushed them back, opening you up. The angle and your wetness made it easy for him to lazily thrust into your until he was fully fitted and your breath caught from being so full. It took everything in your willpower not to blubber and beg already. Bucky was keeping his pace slow. The flame in your belly was growing, yes, but it wasn’t going to go much further like this.

“Bucky-“

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Please, move faster.”

“You mean like this?” He did speed up, but only just.

“More. Need more, Buck. Need you.”

His reply was pushing you further back and spearing deep. You cried out. That spurred him to continue doing that. Then he gave you what you wanted. He increased his pace to a hard, powerful rhythm. Clawing at the sheets did nothing to distract you to how close you were getting. Your toes were starting to curl and your mouth was hanging open.

“Ready to cum, Y/N? Ready to cum all over my cock?”

“Yes! Please, Bucky. Bucky!”

Your cry shivered through the air until your voice cracked. There would be bruises where he was holding onto your thighs, though at the moment his grip was the only thing grounding you through the pleasure. His name became a chant. It got louder and louder the closer you were to release. Bucky kept you from reaching for your clit. He circled it himself. As your walls clenched around him, he faltered. You came screaming his name and shivering from your fingertips to your toes. Bucky roared a few thrusts later.

Gently he pulled out, grunting in approval to see his cum seeping from your slit. Then he laid you down and curled you into his chest.

“Do… do you like your Christmas present?” you whispered hoarsely.

He thought for a second. “Yes. How long do I get to keep it?”

You giggled and snuggled closer to him. “All year, for as often as you can keep me in bed.”

“Then I really love my present.” He felt your breathing start to even out on his chest. “Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

“Merry Christmas, Bucky.”


End file.
